See Eye to Eye WINKDEEPJINHOON
by JaeGG
Summary: Jihoon yang menyukai ayahnya Jinyoung, harus rela melepaskan cintanya karena bedebah 'adik tiri' yang terus mengancam akan membuka suatu rahasia darinya dan membuat ia berada di posisi tertekan akan pilihan. Kehilangan harta atau menjadi milik adik tirinya? #BxB #Baejinyoung #Parkjihoon


Yang mau baca di wattpad id : kiemaw. di sana udah up 2 ch

###

Sifat terlampau easy going kadang membuat susah orang lain. Cepat beradaptasi malah merubahnya menjadi seseorang yang tak tahu diri.  
Dan, menganggap semua ringan, karena ia tak pernah kenal beban.

Itu semua ada pada diri namja bernama Park Jihoon.

Tipe namja yang baru saja disebutkan, entah menjadi kelebihan atau malah kekurangan.

Karena semua itulah hal-hal yang membawanya hingga ke tempat ini.

"Kumohon... Aku—aku tak tahu harus kemana lagi, aku bahkan tak ingat namaku sendiri. " Jihoon berkata dengan wajah memelas, semakin melas, semakin pula terlihat cantik.

Ia memang terlahir dengan penuh keindahan, mahakarya yang tak perlu lagi mendapat cela.

Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan luluh dalam sekejap, tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Hwang Minyun mengangguk singkat dan terlampau cepat dalam satu anggukan mengiyakan.

Entah karena pesona Jihoon atau memang dia sangat iba kepada pemuda di hadapannya yang menerobos masuk melewati penjaga ruang pribadinya.

Jihoon sudah menafsirkan sejak awal, Hwang Minhyun pasti tak akan tega melihat dirinya yang lusuh, dan Jihoon yakini tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menolak kehadirannya.

"Saya akan menolongmu, " Minhyun mengalihkan pandangan kepada penjaganya yang sejak tadi belum melepaskan cengkraman kejam di kedua lengan Jihoon. "Antarkan dia ke rumah, dan bilang kepada pembantu di sana berikan dia satu kamar tamu di lantai atas. "

Dalam hati Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya.

Begitu mudahnya ia mendapat perhatian Hwang Minhyun, salah satu donatur terbesar untuk panti asuhan.

Bagaimana Jihoon tahu?

Jelas saja ia tahu, matanya sendiri melihat dan mendengar percakapan antara kepala panti dengan Hwang Minhyun yang bercengkrama di tempat terbuka. Dari situlah Jihoon dapat menebak bahwa Hwang Minhyun pastilah orang yang amat baik, sehingga terciptalah sebuah ide cemerlang meleset ka arah picik.

Hidupnya terlalu lelah menahan keinginan untuk bisa berteman dengan dunia yang lebih atas. Tak selalu di bawah dan serba kekurangan, modal nekat dia pergi dari rumah. Lagi pula tak ada satupun yang peduli jika sosoknya tak kembali hadir.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah tak ada, ia hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya di desa. Nah, ingatkan dia untuk selalu memanggil kakeknya dengan sebutan kakek terkutuk, sampai kapanpun Jihoon tak sudi melimpahkan rasa hormat untuk orang yang sudah berumur itu.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada sekarang, duduk di kursi mobil yang amat empuk dan terasa seperti mobil milik sendiri.

Dalam hati Jihoon berteriak puas, matanya mengkilat semangat tak sabar menanti rumah barunya.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan pandangan takjub memandang seisi mobil. Akhirnya, satu helaan napas terdengar karena terkejut dengan bangunan mewah di hadapannya kini, ini lebih dari yang dia bayangkan, terlampau mewah, sangat mewah.

Bibirnya tak sadar terbuka lebar.

"Ini rumah baruku. "

 **###**

Seharian ini memang selalu ucapan syukur yang ia panjatkan, sepicik-piciknya Jihoon, ia tak pernah lupa darimana dia berasal walau mungkin Tuhan tak sudi menerima ucapan terimakasihnya karena didapat dari jalan yang buruk.

Tapi memang kesempurnaan tak akan bersifat abadi, karena selalu ada saja celah untuk merusak.

Hwang minhyun penuh dengan kesempurnaan, baik, kaya dan dermawan.

Jihoon baru saja menikmati fasilitas luar biasa yang disediakan Hwang Minhyun, ketika ingin melihat isi makanan di kulas tanpa bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya, ia segera mengambil potongan kue red velvet lalu memakannya lahap, satu potongan, yang kedua? Tak ada, Jihoon malah mendapat pelototan tajam sesaat tangannya ditepis hingga red velvet mahal itu menyentuh lantai.

Oh my... Bahkan harganya bisa dipastikan tak lebih murah dari gaji kakeknya di desa.

Perang adu mulut pun memecahkan keheningan rumah itu.

...

...

Hingga Jihoon tahu siapa orang yang tak segan mengibaskan tangannya. Di hadapannya kini adalah namja berstatus sebagai anak Hwang Minhyun.

"Dosa apa Appamu mendapat anak kurang hajar, urakan, arogan, sombong, tak tahu sopan santun, tak tahu di—" ingin jihoon berkata 'tak tahu diri. ' tapi seketika ia sadar dimana posisinya sekarang, Jihoon hanya seorang tamu tak diundang yang tiba-tiba mencetuskan dirinya sebagai penghuni baru di rumah ini.

Namja bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya dengan sorot mata gelap berjalan selangkah mendekat, berlipat tangan di dada bergaya angkuh.

"Apa? Kau mau berkata apa?"

Jihoon meneguk salivanya sulit.

Namja di depannya kini membuat ia terlihat pendek karena harus mengadahkan kepala.

"Appamu akan menjadikanku sebagai anaknya, dan... Entah aku yang akan menjadi adik atau sebaliknya karena aku tak tahu usiamu berapa tapi yang pasti, kau harus menghargai kedatanganku. " Pernyataan penuh kepalsuan, nyatanya ia tak meminta Minhyun untuk mengadopsinya.

Setelahnya Jihoon melepas kontak mata dengan Jinyoung beralih memilih memungut red velvet di lantai yang sudah menjadi sarang kuman. Tak peduli soal namja tadi, Jihoon pergi seraya mengunyah kue enak itu.

"A—apa? " Penuh keheranan pertanyaan aneh di belakangnya yang masih bisa melewat di telinga Jihoon.  
Dan Jihoon amat puas menciptakan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

 **###**

Tapi takdir tak ingin membohongi keinginan terbesar Jihoon yang tersembunyi.

Dia sebenarnya juga ingin menjadi anak orang kaya.

Di jam makan malam, ketiganya berkumpul bersama di ruang makan. Dan kejutanpun sukses membuat Jihoon melebarkan mata dan mulutnya tanpa menghiraukan sosok namja yang dikenal bernama Hwang Jinyoung, yang sialnya lebih muda dari Jihoon.

 _Si pendek ini ternyata lebih tua dariku_. Batin Jinyoung.

 _Sialan, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi kakaknya dengan tinggi badan layaknya kurcaci seperti ini._

Ya, itulah kejutannya, Hwang Minhyun baru saja mengumumkan bahwa Jinyoung akan mempunyai kakak tiri bernama Park Jihoon, ah.. Ingatkan sekali lagi bahwa marganya akan segera ganti menjadi Hwang Jihoon.

Bukankah sejak awal Jihoon bilang tak ingat namanya?  
Tapi dengan alibinya ia berkata "Beri saja aku nama Jihoon. " jadi ia tak perlu berganti nama.

"Ah baiklah... Hwang Jihoon. " Hwang Minhyun mengangguk. "Ok, mengenai pendidikanmu, saya akan mengurus semuanya besok. Jinyoung, antar Jihoon ke kamarnya. "

Minyun beranjak dari kursi berniat meninggalkan keduanya, namun kembali tertahan karena ucapan yang baru saja diingatnya. "Ah tidak tidak, Jihoon tidur di kamarmu. Agar kalian bisa lebih dekat dan kenal satu sama lain. "

 _Oh Tuhan senyumannya benar-benar menawan_. Pikiran itu tak sepenuhnya membuat hati Jihoon berdegup karena Jinyoung telah melayangkan tatapan tajam kembali.

"Dengar kata appa—"

"Tunggu tunggu, appa? Kau bilang appa? Berani sekali memanggil appaku dengan sebutan appa, itu bukan appamu asal kau tahu. "

"Aku tak perlu menerima ocehan darimu, karena setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibirmu semuanya terdengar ilegal, aku hanya mematuhi perkataan appa, bukan adik kurang hajar. "

"Dan perlu kuingatkan, aku tak akan sudi menjadi adikmu. "

Jinyoung tersenyum , senyuman berevolusi menjadi seringai mematikan, mengangkat dagu Jihoon dengan satu jarinya. "Sampai. Kapan. Pun. " penuh penekanan seakan memang tak akan pernah terjadi.

 **###**

Satu malam terlewati bak pasangan pengantin yang tak menginginkan pernikahan, keduanya tidur dengan guling yang menjadi penengah di antara mereka berdua. Seakan menjadi batas teritorial yang tak boleh dilanggar untuk dilewati barang secenti saja.

Tetapi berbeda saat fajar mulai membangunkan, di saat sarapan bersama dimana mereka terpaksa harus akur di hadapan Minhyun, karena Jihoon harus memperlihatkan citranya sebagai kakak yang baik agar tak memberi kesan buruk, karena ia takut akan didepak dari rumah mewah ini, sedangkan Jinyoung sejak dulu tak suka melanggar apapun yang ayahnya perintahkan.

"Makan ini ya, hyung. " Dengan penuh perhatian Jinyoung mencurahkan segala cara yang sukses membuat Minhyun tersentuh. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan secepat ini mereka berdua akrab.

Jinyoung memindahkan lauk-pauk yang ada pada piringnya ke piring Jihoon.

Jihoon menerimanya dengan senang.

 _Aku juga bisa._

Jihoon membatin.

"Ah, terimakasih, Jinyoung. " Jihoon melahap cepat, bukan karena bahagia tapi karena kesal. Sejak tadi Jinyoung terus menyumpal mulutnya dengan bermacam-macam makanan, dia memang gemuk tapi bukan berarti perutnya dapat menampung semua.

Dan itulah kebahagian Jinyoung, adanya Jihoon dia tak perlu makan banyak. Dengan alasan 'hyung harus makan banyak. ' memberi makanannya yang tersisa setengah kepada Jihoon karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka makan. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang kurus, berbeda dengan Jihoon.

 *****TBC*****

REVIEW SHAY BIAR SEMANGAT hihiii


End file.
